My Daddy, Kenpachi
by Haru No Uta
Summary: 100 worded drabbles about the father and daughter relationship between Kenpachi and Yachiru. Chapter 6. A snippet of their past...
1. The Second Seat

**The Second Seat**

If Kenpachi got his 'that' way. I bet Yachiru got her's 'this' way.

* * *

"Does Ken-chan get to be the first?" Yachiru asked the big man and he nodded. "Can I be second?"

"Seats are decided by strength." Ikakku started behind them. "I should be second!"

"That's not fair!" Yachiru pouted.

"Wait till you're grown up, kiddo!" Ikkaku jeered.

"But I wanna be second! I want, I want, I want, I want, I want, I want, I want, I want!" Yachiru started whining.

"Stoppit!" Kenpachi growled, "Yer second!"

"But..." Ikkaku tried to protest.

"Yer got a pro'em widdat?"

"No..."

"Yay~ ♥ Ken-chan's the best!" Yachiru beamed. "Don't be sad baldy! I'll let you be third!"

* * *

Continuing~~


	2. A Normal Day

**A Normal Day**

Just another normal day in the eleventh division's office.

* * *

Kenpachi made a mark on the document and glanced towards the corner near the window.

"Muwahahahaha! I'm Ken-chan the Greatest!" the girlish voice adorably mimicked battle cries and clashed a doll onto several others.

"Kill!" she made 'Ken-chan' sent one doll flying. "Die!" Smashed it repeatedly onto another. "Blood!" and started messing up all the dolls.

The 'battle' ended after Kenpachi marked several documents.

Yachiru stood at the edge of his desk, quietly watching him marking reports. He saw her sleepy eyes and extended an arm.

The little girl scurried up his arm and fell asleep instantly on his shoulder.

* * *

Continuing~~


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**

Bed time and bedtime stories. The Wolf and The Seven Little Kids. Its got to be her favourite!

* * *

**_The wolf found them all, and... swallowed them down his throat..._**

"Were there blood?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz the wolf din't chew."

**_She looked... and saw that something was moving and struggling in his gorged belly..._**

"Why?"

"Kids ain't dead."

"Why?"

"Cuz it din't chew!"

**_The goat cut open the monster's stomach..._**

"Were there blood this time?

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

He nodded and her eyes sparkled.

"Can I do that too?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Ain't no wolf 'ere."

"... ... Can I try it on Yumi-chan?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Yer mess up his precious outfit and he ain't gonna stop whinin' 'bout it."

* * *

Continuing~~


	4. I Want That!

**I Want That!**

Yachiru felt unjustly treated. She wants to have what all of them have!

* * *

"What are you staring at?!" Ikkaku instinctively shielded his front with a towel.

Worse than finding his vice-captain peeping on him while in bath, she was studying him with a thoughtful expression, and then ran off without a word...

Kenpachi found his division strangely silent as he walked from the empty arena, through deserted corridors and towards the main hall, only to find his entire unit standing stark-naked before a sulky Yachiru.

"Wats goin' on in 'ere?" he questioned. The stripped men were overjoyed at the salvaging sound of his voice.

Only his ward wailed, "Why don't I have that???"

* * *

Continuing~~


	5. Candy Commotion

**Candy Commotion**

When a kid can't get her sweets...

* * *

Kenpachi almost gave in to those big teary eyes. To hand out the candy bag was easy. It was the consequences that stopped him.

Yachiru wiped her nose with the back of her fist, opened her mouth to her widest possible and shrieked at her loudest.

The lower ranked of the eleventh division, all shrunk into the corners.

Yumichika elbowed Ikkaku, signaling that their captain was leaving.

Ikkaku grumbled as he shuffled after the man. He caught a bag that was flying towards his face when he turned into the corridor.

"Ye'd betta b'sure she's all worn out b'fore bedtime!"

* * *

Continuing~~


	6. Walk With Me

**Walk With Me**

A snippet of their past...

Sorry for the loooooooooooooooong wait...

Hope you'll like this chapter =>

* * *

Kenpachi stopped and turned around.

The tall grass rustled under some disturbance in them.

He looked at the swaying. Waited, before walking towards where he was heading.

Kenpachi stopped and turned around, again.

The tall grass didn't rustle, except when a breeze made them.

He looked at the swaying. Waited, before walking back to where he had come from.

Kenpachi stopped and looked down.

The tall grass half concealed between them, a tiny bundle which he almost stepped onto.

He looked at 'it'. Picked 'it' up, before walking towards where he was heading, with 'it' sleeping snuggly on his shoulder.

* * *

Continuing~~


End file.
